


Eyes Of Twenty-Two

by Current521



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, i don't know how to tag i just watched 126 and had feelings about astrid, poetry esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Astrid watches the green-eyed boy next door
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Eyes Of Twenty-Two

Your name is Astrid.   
You are twelve years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door arranging stones in circles in his yard.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are fifteen years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door wrap flames around his hands.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are seventeen years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door crack as his parents burn.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are twenty years old.  
You are watching the green-eyed boy stare at you without recognition.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are twenty-two years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door arrange stones in circles in the sanatorium yard.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are twenty-five years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door scratching at a handleless door, unaware of your presence.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are twenty-seven years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door wrap flowers around his hands.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are thirty years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door's empty room at the sanatorium he has left.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are thirty-two years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door stare back at you from the picture you keep in a small box.

Your name is Astrid.   
You are thirty-five years old.   
You are watching the green-eyed boy next door dancing with someone who is not you.


End file.
